Are You Really Alone?
by Cat Samwise
Summary: [Prequel to WSFO, Part 1] Well, here it is, the prequel you've been asking for. It's Christmas & Ron & Hermione went home for the holiday leaving Harry alone with his thoughts, and wants, and... Warning SLASH


Are you really alone **__**

Warning: This story is **SLASH** that means two _MEN_ in a relationship. Lust's involved. There's no _sex_ so it's safe. Will be when I continue *grins evilly* But you can read this one.

Are you really alone?  
  
by Cat Samwise.

Harry Potter was sitting in the Gryffindor common room.

Term was over and almost everyone left for Christmas break, even Ron and Hermione. It was Hermione's parents' anniversary and Mrs. Weasley demanded Ron & Ginny return for the holiday, she didn't say why.

So there Harry sat. The common room was completely deserted. In the whole of Gryffindor only two students were staying, Harry and some third year.

Harry sighed. He was reading the Daily Prophet and like usual it didn't have any good news. A quidditch game had been attacked. The American seeker, Cho Chang, was killed, and hundreds were injured. 

It was like that for two years now. Since the rise of Voldemort, people were killed almost every week.

Ron and Hermione tried to hide the article from Harry. They thought he still liked her. They thought he would feel especially hurt from this news.

Harry sighed again. He didn't like Cho. He got over his crush during the summer between his fourth and fifth year. But he had a new attraction now. He knew he was completely obsessed and often wandered how he didn't notice it before.

Draco Malfoy.

The _thought_ of him almost made Harry cry. He wanted Draco so much that he thought, no, _knew_ he was going mad. Maybe on some subconscious level he knew it wasn't exactly normal for him to be attracted to a boy. But he wanted Draco so much that he was beyond caring.

And yet, he didn't do anything.

How could he? Draco couldn't possibly feel anything for him. And if Harry ever told Draco, he would tell the whole school. Draco'd laugh at him. And Harry couldn't deal with that.

Harry felt completely alone.

~

When Harry went down for dinner that evening he found that Dumbledore put only one table in the Great Hall, like in his third year.

To his big dismay he found that he had to sit next to Draco who stayed for the holidays too. Draco looked absolutely pissed. Without saying a word Harry sat down next to him.

The meal was very quiet. Draco and Harry didn't even look at each other, let alone speak. Although Harry was rather happy with the fact he was that close to Draco, he couldn't stand the burning pain of not talking to him, not looking at him…

Harry finished his food and went out. He didn't go to the common room, but went to the lake. He sat down on the edge and silent tears rolled from his eyes.

He didn't see Draco watching him.

~

He was so close, and yet so out of reach.

The one that could make him happy. The one that brought him pain.

The only thing he wanted. The one thing he couldn't have.

Draco stood and watched Harry.

It was late and he didn't know why Harry was sitting there. If he stayed like that for long he would be caught.

Dinner was absolute torture for Draco. He had to _make_ himself not jump on Harry. Somehow he even managed not to look at him. But when Harry left the Great Hall with that sad and empty look in his eyes, Draco had to follow.

Draco wanted to go there and comfort Harry. He wanted to go there and tell him everything was going to be OK.

And he could. There were _no_ Slytherins in the castle, except himself. His parents had gone to the USA for some business so Draco stayed in Hogwarts. And he was glad. He was close to Harry.

"I really can go to him," Draco mused to himself. "If he doesn't want to, he'd be so embarrassed that he wouldn't tell anyone. And… I _need_ him."

Draco took a couple of deep breaths and walked up to Harry. He sat silently and looked at him.

"God, he's crying!" Draco felt his heart ached for him.

He didn't know where he found the courage but he opened his arms to Harry and gathered the boy in them. To his almost complete shock, Harry let him.

Harry started crying earnestly then, heart-breaking sobs and all. He was shaking so bad that Draco had problems keeping his balance. His robes were soaked with Harry's tears. He felt like crying himself.

"Harry, Harry," Draco started softly. "If we stay here any longer someone will see us."

Harry nodded into Draco's chest and let the other boy lead him to a more distant part of the lake.

"Why did you do this?" he asked shakily when he managed to calm down. Draco was still holding him.

"Because I couldn't look at you like that anymore," came the reply.

Every bone in Harry's body screamed to be closer to Draco. Harry was beyond control. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and pulled the two of them closer. Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hips.

"Everything's going to be OK," Draco whispered and kissed Harry's neck.

"Wh - why are you doing this to me?" asked Harry trembling. "Why do you enjoy seeing me suffer so much?"

"Harry - what are you talking about?" Draco was holding Harry so tight he feared he's going to break him.

"How - how did you know I want you?"

Draco froze. "What?"

"You're doing this all just to hurt me," Harry whispered. "When everyone will return you'll spread rumors about me, about how - how pathetic I am… about how I'm gay… why do you enjoy it so much?"

Draco forced Harry to sit by a tree with him. "Harry, why - no! I'm not here because of that."

"Then, why?"

"Because, as funny as it might sound, I - " he stopped for a second. "I care for you. I - hell, I want you too!"

Harry didn't know how to take that. "You do?"

"God!" Draco grabbed Harry by the neck and kissed him.

~

A/N- Yey! The pre-quell is here!

I'm sorry 'bout the Cho thing. I know that if Harry's in his sixth year she'll be in her seventh. But I needed to kill someone! And I hate her! Die Cho, die~!

Can I ask you guys a favore? My best friend and beta-reader has her birthday tomorrow, July the 20th. Would you mind sending her a card or an e-mail? I know she'd love it & it would be so nice. *Puppy eyes* Her e-mail is [liat_av@hotmail.com][1] Thank you so much!

Disclaimer: Draco & Harry belong together, and to JK Rowling. I just made sure they do ^_~

Love you all,  
Cat Samwise.

   [1]: mailto:liat_av@hotmail.com



End file.
